Death Do Us Part
by ForbiddenTwilit
Summary: Deanon from the Kink Meme. In a post apocalyptic world, Norway finds himself alone and dying with the belief that his loved ones are dead, and he is to join them. But before he dies, a familiar face comes by and tries to change that. Denmark/Norway. Warning for character death.


To my normal followers, the next two or three uploads will mostly be kink meme deanons, so feel free to ignore them. I'll be back to updating normally for the most part after that.

A deanon from the Kink Meme. The prompt: Post apocalyptic world  
What it says on the tin. The Nations (Or Nation) are in a post apocalyptic world. What kind of world it is and what the nations are doing in this world/their statuses/if they are even still alive are up to you.

Genre is up to author- but I'd love you to bits if it is a tearjerker. I'd love you even more if you made my heart break.

Warning for Character Death.

Hetalia is not mine (It feels odd to write a disclaimer since we don't need those on the Kink Meme XD)

* * *

Norway wonders how they got here.

It was just over a year ago, the sunny, safe world they lived in turned into a deathly barren wasteland.

He doesn't know exactly how it all started, but something led North Korea to start war with America, a few attacks misfired, and soon it seemed as if the whole world got involved.

Something had to be done, and the conflict was resolved at a United Nations meeting, but it was not the last of their troubles.

It was, however, the last time he saw his brother.

As if something was triggered, as countries were trying to recover, the earth had other ideas.

First, a huge flood attacked the world- several island countries- including Iceland- had drowned. Several other countries had parts of their lands floods-he heard that Denmark and his people had fled to Germany because of the floods.

Then was the split. A huge shaking- like an earthquake, but on a much larger scale- drifted nations apart. Norway himself had been one of the countries affected- he no longer shared a border- his land was just a mass in the middle of the Norwegian Sea. Besides him, he knew that parts of West Europe and East Asia were affected similarly.

He had hear that France's land actually drifted out and gotten caught against part of southern England. Said nations would bicker over borders, but there was nothing they could do about it, the world was ending after all. It simply was just their way of coping.

When disaster died down, they arranged a world meeting as well as they could- there weren't many ways of quick communication anymore. Sweden and Finland weren't there, but he hoped his former neighboring countries were alive and able to keep their small family together. Denmark hadn't been there either, but Germany informed him that he had gotten sick a while back and was resting. With a sinking feeling in the pits of his stomach, Norway hadn't a doubt he was probably dead now.

A week later, he received a letter.

Considering how long back Iceland's death had been, he was surprised to see his pet puffin still alive. He gave him some fish before going to read the letter he was delivering. His eyes skimmed over it, deciding to finish reading it at a later time, with his remaining fellow Nordics. He simply couldn't read any more of it alone. He wanted to cry the moment he read the words, 'Stóri bróðir'.

Because it was a painful reminder was not just any nordic, but his little brother.

Prior to this, he had been using his magic to help preserve himself from dying as long as possible. But now, he stopped doing so. He had lost the two people that meant the most to him, and he no longer had anything to make him want to be alive.

He craned up a bit to look out the window. The sky was still cloudy, but it was better than most days. He sighed as he spotted the faint appearance of a missile in the sky. It seemed that despite everything, there were those who still wished to fight. Perhaps he had the right idea in mind dying, escaping all this madness. It certainly wouldn't be a good place to be alive in anytime soon.

He frowned as the sound of knocking (which quickly turned to banging when the door wasn't answered) reached him. There was nothing Norway could do, his body had grown too weak to support his body walking- he wasn't entirely sure there was even any feeling left in his legs anyways. The banging ceased for a few moments, before he heard the door be broke down, eliciting some alarmed squawks from Mr. Puffin. Whoever it was, they seemed rather persistent at getting in, seeing they went as far as breaking down the door. After a few moments, Puffin quieted down, and he could only hear murmurs of someone speaking.

"Dead! Dead! Dead!" Mr. Puffin suddenly screeched, and he briefly wondered if his brother had been brought up. He didn't have time to ponder the thought, however, as he heard footsteps, and a familiar voice call his name.

"Nor! Norge, are you here?!" Norway's breath caught as he heard Denmark yell his name. How...? Wasn't the Dane supposed to be dead? He shook his head, ridding himself of the thoughts for the time being. He wanted to yell back at him, but his voice couldn't manage to speak loud enough to be heard from a distance. He weakly attempted to push himself up to find a way to alert the Danish nation where he was, but he fell over the side of the bed with a thud instead. Norway groaned quietly, although he wasn't necessarily in any pain from it.

The footsteps sped up, and the bedroom door slammed against the wall as it was flung open. It was quiet for a few moments as Denmark searched for the source of the thud, his eyes brightening as they met Norway's, who was staring up at him from the floor.

"Norge!" He said, rushing forward to pick up said nation up from the floor in order to promptly give him a hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were dead." Norway's voice was raspy, barely above a whisper, mostly limp in the Dane's hold, only having the strength to gently hug him back.

"As if I'd go down from just a cold!" Denmark said proudly, placing Norway back down on the bed. "You should've had more faith in me than that."

"After losing Island," Norway winced. "Anything was possible."

"Heard about that. I'm sorry Norge. You must be still suffering a lot from it." Denmark said, pulling the covers back around the Norwegian, sitting on the edge of the bed. "How come you didn't answer the door? Still asleep?"

"I'm used to it by now." He murmured, though the raw pain in his voice from the loss was obvious. "I can't walk anymore. Not strong enough." Before Denmark could say anything about it, he reached over to the bedside table, pulling out a worn looking piece of paper, holding it out the Dane. "He wrote a letter before he died. Haven't gotten the chance to let the others see."

"I'll make sure they do." He said absentmindedly, reading over the letter. When he was done reading it, he glanced back up at him. "Why do you have Ice's pet bird still anyways?"

"Because that bird listens to no one, and I can't force it to leave anyways. Not like he has a home to return to anymore. Besides, it's the only remaining thing of Island's I have left. Why were you in Tyskland, anyways? I would have figured you would have gone to Nederland first."

"Ned's stingy as fuck, remember? I'm not really in a position to be paying back favors. I went to Tyskland because it's bigger, and because I thought I might be able to convince Prøjsen to convince Tyskland. As it turned out, I didn't have to worry about that, he convinced his leaders to let my people in. Something along the lines of making up for invading in World War Two, apparently." Denmark told him, his fingers ghosting over his bangs. Norway's chest tightened for a brief second, making it harder to breathe, and the edges of his vision blurred. With a sinking realization, he knew exactly what was happening, but tried to hide its effects from the Dane.

"Dane, grab me some paper and a pen, would you?" Denmark gave him a questioning look, but did as he asked anyways. He quietly thanked him, taking the items and putting them to use. The other seemed curious as to what exactly he was doing, but he never voiced any questions he had. Norway's grip on his pen was weak, causing his handwriting to look rather sloppy, but it was still legible. Once he finished writing, he folded the paper up and handed it to him.

"Don't open it until I'm gone." Norway told him, and though it was apparent Denmark wanted to reveal the contents of the letter, he respected the other nation's wishes, and tucked the paper away in his pocket. After doing so, he froze, looking at Norway with wide eyes as he realized what exactly the Norwegian had meant by what he said.

"Y-You can't mean that, Norge..." Denmark trailed off when the Norwegian didn't try to persuade him otherwise. "Nej, Norge! I won't let you die like this! You can't!"

"Look at me, Danmark. Do you really think I can survive like this?" Norway's strong disposition faltered as he saw tears drip down Denmark's face.

"Ja! I do! You're a strong nation, Norge! There are options; we can be like Amerika and Canada!"

The two North American brothers were hit rather hard by the disasters, and in an effort to save his dying brother, the younger offered to share his body with him. He offered up the logic that since they were mistaken for each other enough anyways, it wouldn't be too much of a problem. And grudgingly, England agreed to it, and had it done.

Norway shook his head at the Dane. "Nei. It's too late."

He let out a keening wail, pulling Norway onto his lap and hugging him to his chest. "You're supposed to outlive me, remember!"

"And Island should've outlived us, but he isn't." Norway said bitterly.

"W...What about your people, Nor? You can't leave them like this!"

"You've taken care of them before. I'm sure you can again." Norway winced as he felt sharp pain in his chest.

"But..." Denmark tried to protest, but found he had no argument.

"Dan...please..." Norway rasped, his breathing starting to get shallower.

"Fine." He grudgingly agreed, knowing he probably didn't have much time with the Norwegian, and did not wish to spend it arguing. He gently propped Norway's head up against his shoulder, glancing down at him. His eyes widened with panic when he saw the other nation's eyes slide shut. "Norge! Stay awake a bit longer! Please! You can't die on me yet!"

Norway struggled to keep his eyes open, and weakly snuggled closer to the Dane as an attempt to comfort him. "I-It'll... be okay...Till death do us part, remember?"

Denmark nodded, tucking the Norwegian's bangs behind his ear, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I don't want you to go."

"There's... not a choice in this. T-Thanks for... everything."

"N-Norge?" Denmark choked on his words, noticing the shine in Norway's eyes start to dim.

"You can't do anything to stop this... Don't do anything too stupid when I'm gone... i-idiot."

The tips of Denmark's lips tugged up in a sad smile as some of Norway's normal snarky attitude showed. "Alright."

Norway's breathing grew ragged, his chest heaving with every breath.

Suddenly it was quiet.

And Norway was gone from the world.

* * *

Denmark was unsure how long he sat there, stroking Norway's cheek as he grieved. The Norwegian's body had long since held warmth, but a small smile still graced his face.

He sighed, reluctantly putting Norway's body down on the bed, knowing there were things he needed to do.

The first thing he did was write a letter to Sweden and Finland, since both nations had fallen off the radar a while back, and he was sure they should be informed of Iceland and Norway's deaths.

The second thing he did was grab a few fishes from the fridge and approach Mr. Puffin. The bird looked up and squawked at him. He held out the fishes to him as a peace offering, and the Puffin took them eagerly, possibly the first meal he had eaten in quite a while.

"Look." He said to the bird, feeling quite ridiculous. "I know we haven't always gotten along, because of something I did, or something Iceland said, I don't know. But I need you to do me a favor. Deliver this letter to Sve, please? They deserve to know that Ice and Nor are dead."

Mr. Puffin finished the last fish and squawked again, flying in front of the Dane expectantly. Denmark held out a rolled up parchment to him, and the bird snatched it with his beak, flying off.

He sighed, returning to Norway's room, not really knowing what exactly he wanted to do. The sound of paper crumpling in his pocket reminded him he had Norway's letter to read. He pulled it out of his pocket and unfolding it, and began to read.

_Danmark-_

_As I am writing this, you're watching me as if you expect me to collapse at any moment, and I wish you wouldn't. It's rather irritating, honestly. But if you're reading this, then I'm probably dead._

_I knew my time left would be short, and I've never really been that good at saying the words I wanted to. I think you knew that well enough. That's why I'm writing this letter to you._

_To be completely honest, I expected I was going to die alone, but I suppose now I won't be. I guess, in that aspect, I'm lucky. I get to die knowing someone that loves me is by my side. I get to die being loved._

_So... thank you. For everything you've done through the years. I don't know why you've stuck around all this time, no matter what I said seemed to drive you off. But I appreciate you not giving up as quickly as others would. Thanks for being my friend, my lover, and being there for me when I've needed you the most._

_I also apologize for dying like this, and I'm sorry I can't stick around much longer. Knowing you, you probably won't stop crying over me for a while. Please don't. You know I'd hate it, and I hate seeing you sad, and even though I'm not there with you physically, I'm still mad if you start crying. The others are depending on you, and I swear I'll come haunt you down if you don't stop crying and support them._

_One last request I have is that could you go search in my attic? I wanted to die with our wedding ring on, but I lost my strength to walk before I could._

_I don't have anything else to really say, so this is farvel. I'd better not be seeing you in the afterlife anytime soon- I'll find a way to send you back, I promise._

_One last thing, Danmark... nei, Søren._

_Jeg elsker deg._

_-Norge._

Underneath the letter, a line was drawn across the paper, and there was some more writing.

_I, Kongeriket Norge, hereby cede the remaining land and people of Norway to Kongeriket Danmark, in the event of my passing. _

Below that was something that barely resembled Norway's signature.

And Denmark just wanted to cry.

* * *

Apologies to all the people whose OTP I just killed. I also apologize to the people who cried reading this. (I want to cry too, this is my main OTP ;;)

There is a sequel part I need to upload as well. It is called Immortal isn't Forever, if you want to keep an eye out for it. It is Denmark's point of view, five years in the future. I'll probably post it up in a few days.

Oh, clarification on the different Norwegian/Danish words used (or rather, the ones I thought needed to be clarified):

Stóri bróðir= Big Brother [Icelandic]  
Nederland= Netherlands/Holland  
Prøjsen (Preussen)= Prussia  
Tyskland= Germany  
Kongeriket= Kingdom (of)


End file.
